Dead or Alive
by bionic4ever
Summary: A different version of On the Run. Can Steve find Jaime before the NSB does? And why did she really run away? For Julie and The Bionic Project's members, with thanks.
1. Chapter 1

**Dead or Alive**

( Special thanks to 1#bionicfan for the idea for this story.)

Chapter One

Steve was completely suited up and minutes from boarding the Command Module for his second journey to Skylab when NASA's radio system went crazy, temporarily suspending the countdown. The U.S. Government Alert channel superseded anything else on the airwaves, so the crew had no choice but to wait...and listen.

_All units, government and domestic agencies, this is a Priority 1A. Be on the lookout for Jaime Lyn Sommers, female Caucasian, 29 years of age, five feet, ten inches, blonde hair, hazel eyes. Subject is to be immediately remanded to the custody of the National Security Bureau. While every effort must be taken to secure her alive, she is considered Extremely Dangerous and must be apprehended by whatever means become _necessary.

Steve had removed all of his equipment and was down to civilian clothes by the time the transmission had ended. As his stunned colleagues stared in disbelief, he broke every NASA protocol by announcing to everyone and no one in particular "Call in the alternate; I'm outta this one."

"Can he **do **that?" someone whispered.

"He just did."

Indeed, Steve was already out of the building and commandeering a chopper from the hands of a junior officer who was too shocked to argue. The young man stood on the tarmac and shrugged at the approaching crowd of NASA engineers.

Immediately upon leaving the ground, Steve got on the radio, tuning it to the OSI's frequency. "Russ, it's me," he said tersely when Oscar's second-in-command answered the signal. "Get Oscar - now."

"Steve?" Oscar responded, obviously stressed beyond his limit, "aren't you mid-countdown?"

"Mission's been scrubbed – for me, anyway. Oscar, where's Jaime? What's going on?"

"You heard."

"Yeah, I heard – what the Hell?" Steve demanded.

"Jack Hansen has a custodial warrant -"

"Tell me the part I _don't _know! They practically said 'Wanted, Dead or Alive'!"

"That part's in the print-out, Pal," Oscar told him quietly.

"What did she do?"

"Steve...I don't think you should get involved -"

"I AM involved, dammit! This is _Jaime _we're talking about! Tell me what's going on!"

"Jaime came into my office this morning and handed me her resignation; she's left the OSI."

Steve knew as well as anyone that it wasn't that simple. You didn't _choose _to leave a life as an operative behind. Especially when it came to Jaime and himself; their bionics were considered 'government property' and they were prime targets for kidnapping, interrogation and a host of other ugly possibilities. "They wanna lock her away, don't they?" he guessed.

"For her own safety, of course," Oscar said ironically.

"Oh, of course. Where is she?"

"We...don't know, Pal."

"We have to find her before Hansen's penguins get to her! Where are you, right now?"

"My office in L.A."

"I'll be there in a couple of hours," Steve told him, kicking the chopper's speed up as high as it would go and heading for a nearby Air Force Base. "Oscar, can you get NASA to keep the fact that I'm not headed into space under wraps?"

"I can try. Probably not for long, though."

"If you can buy me even half a day's time, it'll help. I have an idea..."

"Steve, be careful."

"I'll see you soon."

- - - - - -

When Steve approached OSI-LA, he swore to himself and kept on driving. The building was already swarming with NSB penguins, both inside and out. Quickly, he found the nearest payphone and dialed Oscar's secure red line.

"Oscar Goldman speaking," came the terse answer.

"It's me. Are they in your office?" Steve asked.

"They were. They've confiscated Jaime's personnel file and are in the process of locating and questioning everyone she may have contacted in the last 24 hours."

"Including me?"

"You're on your way to Skylab, Colonel Austin," Oscar told him.

Steve sighed with relief. "Thank you; I can still pull this off, then. I need to talk to you; can you meet me in the back hangar at Edwards Air Base?"

"I'll leave right now."

- - - - - -

"Were you followed?" Steve asked anxiously when Oscar walked past the row of retired security planes to meet him.

"They were fairly pre-occupied, and besides, they think I'm helping them," Oscar said, eying the runaway astronaut carefully. "I'm guessing you know where Jaime might have gone?"

Steve nodded. "Her parents' old vacation cabin; the goons will figure it out eventually, but it would buy her some time to think and regroup. Oscar, I _know _she's there."

"And you're probably right. Chris is already on his way up there."

"Chris Williams? Why?"

"Pal, you know he and Jaime have been seeing each other..."

"I don't care about that right now; he'll ruin everything if he gets there first! They're probably having him tailed, and he'll lead them straight to Jaime!"

"I couldn't very well try to stop him -"

"You could've had him jailed – temporarily, anyway," Steve suggested, his mind already clicking into overdrive. "I'll just have to get there first. I need the fastest small plane you can get them to loan to you -"

"To me? I can't fly a plane!"

"Well, they aren't gonna sign one out to someone thousands of miles out in space, now, are they? Please, Oscar, just tell them whatever you can come up with and get me a plane."

Within the hour, Steve was in the air again, on his way to a tiny, deserted airstrip not far from the cabin. His instincts told him without any doubt that Jaime was there; he had to find her and convince her to leave with him before Williams (with the best of intentions) got her captured and locked away forever.

- - - - - -


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Jaime didn't have Steve's many years of negative experiences with the NSB and its tactics, so instead of feeling the same dread and terror that were gripping him by the throat, Jaime was angry – very, _very _angry.

_They can't __**do **__this to me, _she fumed to herself as she paced the rustic wood floor of the cabin. _A human being is NOT government property! I never asked for the 'gift' of bionics, and still I've repaid their investment at least a dozen times over in the last three years! I've done everything they've asked of me, and then some; I've risked my life more times than I can count! They have no right...!_

_But...where am I supposed to go, where they won't find me? They wanna lock me up like some kind of animal on display in a zoo; I can't live like that – I WON'T live like that! Sure wish I had a phony passport, a couple million bucks...or something. Think, Jaime! There isn't a lot of time before they -_

**Knock, knock-knock-knock. **Jaime's heart skipped several beats. Had they found her already? It was too soon! Thinking fast, she ran to the back of the cabin, opened the window and took off in a dead run.

Steve spotted her just as she was disappearing down the hill and into the woods. "Jaime?" he said, very softly, knowing her ear would still pick it up. She was already gone.

Jaime heard the voice that sounded so much like Steve's, but he was probably docking with Skylab at that very moment, so she knew it was only wishful thinking. She could hear her own heart pounding wildly as she searched for an escape route. Coming up with nothing, she jumped straight into the air, grabbing an overhead branch and seating herself several stories up, on a forked branch of a huge tree.

Steve took off after her at bionic speed, turning around just long enough to spot Chris's car as it roared up the long, narrow driveway. Steve paused briefly, to see what Williams would do.

Chris ran up the front steps and pounded on the door of the cabin. When there was no answer, he began calling loudly to her. "Jaime? It's me – open the door, Honey!"

Steve made it back to the front porch in record time. "What the hell are you doing?" he demanded. "Are you trying to get her caught?"

"Steve? Aren't you supposed to be -"

"Yeah, well, I'm not. And **you **aren't using your head."

Chris stared blankly at him. "Is Jaime here, or not?"

"I don't know yet," Steve lied. "If she is, she's not in the cabin. And she's smart enough not to come back here while you're shouting her name for the whole world – NSB included – to hear!"

"I'll start looking, then," Chris announced.

Steve focused on the far end of the driveway, where several dark gray cars had just missed the nearly-hidden turn off. No doubt, they were turning around now to come back. "It's too late; they're here."

"Then I _have _to find her!"

Steve grabbed Williams by the arm and dragged him back behind the cabin and into the woods – on the opposite side from where he knew Jaime had gone. "Look," he said in a forceful whisper, "they already know you're here. You need to stay and stall them, for as long as you can. _I'll _find Jaime and get her to somewhere safe, until we can figure out our next move." _Preferably, without you, _he added silently to himself.

"No way, Austin. You distract them, and I'll find -"

"They don't even think I'm on the planet right now; there's no better cover than that! Besides, I've known Jaime nearly her whole life. I know how she thinks, how her mind works. And at least I had enough sense not to drive a car right up to her hiding place!" _God, what an idiot! _Steve tried his best to swallow his anger and frustration, for Jaime's sake. "Chris, do you love her?" he asked softly.

"I care about Jaime a lot...yes, I suppose I could love her."

"Well, I _**do **_love her, enough to want what's best for her, and right now, that means you're the one who has to buy her some time because I'm in a hell of a lot better position to get her outta here." They could hear the cars screeching to a halt on the other side of the cabin; there was no more time to argue. Steve pushed back his urge to give Chris a good firm Texas Roundhouse and instead looked him straight in the eyes. "You need to do this – for Jaime."

He couldn't stop to make sure Williams would do as requested; Steve had only seconds to disappear into the woods before he'd be spotted, and he did exactly that.

From her perch high in the tree, Jaime had heard the entire conversation, and hot, silent tears of confusion began streaming down her cheeks. Angrily, she brushed them away and continued to listen as the NSB penguins found Chris.

"Where is she?" one of the penguins asked in a gruff voice.

"Who?"

"Don't be dumb. Where's Sommers?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Williams insisted. "Who are you, anyway?"

"William Parr, Deputy Director, National Security Bureau – and you're under arrest."

"It's against the law to commune with nature? That's really a shame. It's beautiful up here; don't you think so?"

"I can have you thrown in the Hole until your memory improves..." Parr threatened.

Up in the tree, Jaime's eyes grew wide. Without pausing to think about it, she jumped down, straight into a pair of waiting arms that grabbed her firmly around her waist as a hand snaked across her mouth, silencing her.

- - - - - -


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Jaime struggled to break free, but the arm that restrained her was firm. She drew back her own right arm, for a firm elbow to her attacker's stomach, when a voice whispered very softly in her ear.

"It's me, Jaime. It's ok; you're safe."

Jaime immediately stopped fighting, leaning back into arms that longed to hold her. Steve took his hand from her mouth the second she was calm. "I didn't mean to scare you," he whispered, almost inaudibly. While he would've loved to stand there and comfort her, there was no time. "We have to get you outta here," he told her, gently leading her away from the cabin.

Jaime dug her feet into the ground, not moving. "But...they have Chris."

"You can't go back there. Chris can take care of himself."

"But -"

The sound of gunshots not too far away halted her in mid-sentence and sent Steve into action mode. If Jaime was temporarily frozen with indecision or fear, he would have to choose for both of them. Without another word, he lifted her off of her feet and began to run. He didn't stop or look back until he reached the tiny airstrip where he'd left the plane. Jaime was too stunned to protest as Steve opened the door, set her down gently in the passenger seat and got them off the ground, seemingly in under a minute.

Finally safe – at least temporarily – he turned to Jaime and smiled. "Hi there."

"Did you just...kidnap me?" she asked, still trying to sort it all out.

"I guess you could put it that way. I'd prefer to call it spiriting you to safety. Or penguin avoidance; take your pick."

"Steve...what if they shot Chris?"

Steve faced forward as he eased the aircraft up to full speed. "It's more likely they were shooting at you," he said, very softly. "They've got the cops, Feds and probably even the Canadian Mounties looking for you."

"Why? I haven't done anything...!"

"You ran; you bucked the system."

Jaime brushed away tears. "I can't live in a zoo – I won't!"

"And that's why I'm here."

"What about Skylab?"

"Been there already," he answered simply. "Besides, you're a lot more important to me than any space mission."

Jaime stared down at her hands, unable to look at him. "I heard what you said to Chris."

Steve knew exactly which part of the conversation she meant. If she hadn't known before how he really felt about her, that he had never stopped loving her, she knew now. "I'm here as your friend, Jaime, nothing more," he told her. "I just want you to be safe – and happy." He was a little afraid of the answer, but he had to ask. "Are you happy...with Chris?"

Jaime shrugged sadly. "Sort of."

_"Sort of?"_

"Where are we going?" she requested, changing the subject.

"Reach under your seat; there's a briefcase."

Jaime pulled it out and unsnapped the locks. "Steve...When...How?" Inside was a passport for each of them, under assumed names, several maps with unlabeled phone numbers written in the margins, and a large amount of cash, all in twenty and fifty dollar bills.

"I've had this 'kit' for a long time now; at least two years."

"Why?"

"I knew there might be a time when one – or both – of us needed to get away. Uncle Sam isn't too likely to understand that, but we aren't government property."

Jaime's eyes opened even wider as he echoed exactly the thoughts that she'd been having. She scarcely dared to breathe as she hung on Steve's every word.

"You didn't ask for any of this," he continued. "I made that choice for you, because I loved you so much that I couldn't stand to let you go." Steve took a deep breath. "Now, I want you to be free. The choices are yours to make. I'll take you anywhere in the world you wanna go, and I'll help you get settled, then...it's up to you."

Fresh tears dotted Jaime's cheeks as she realized the extent of what Steve was doing for her. He was, in essence, giving up his own freedom (and the life that he knew) to try and give hers back to her. "If they wanted me enough to shoot...then you – you're in a lot of trouble, too."

"Yeah; I guess I will be. You let me worry about that later, though, ok?"

"Steve..."

"I have a place for us to stay tonight, in a little town just over the border from Montana -"

"In Canada?"

"Yeah. A contact of mine has a cabin up there, buried so deep in the woods that even a penguin can't sniff it out. We can rest there, refuel the plane and ourselves, and even stay a couple of days if you need time to make a decision." Steve glanced over, saw Jaime's fear-stricken face and his heart ached for her. He reached over to give her hand a reassuring squeeze. "It's gonna be ok," he said tenderly. "They won't find you. I won't let anyone hurt you, Sweetheart. I promise."

- - - - - -


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

In a different set of circumstances, it was Jaime's favorite kind of place: rustic, cozy and even more isolated than her parents' cabin had been. "There's two bedrooms; take your pick," Steve told her. He peeked into the first one. "There's some clothes in here, if you wanna change later."

"Your contact – she's a woman?"

"No, but he's a good friend who takes direction well and owed me more than a few favors. There's plenty of food, if you're hungry."

Jaime sank wearily into the nearest chair. "Maybe later."

Steve spotted the pile of freshly-cut wood and set about lighting the fireplace. "Should warm up in here pretty quickly." To him, Jaime looked shell-shocked and he guessed that her shiver was from something other than the chill in the outside air. He took an afghan from the back of another chair and draped it over her, then crouched down to look her directly in the eyes. "Are you alright?" Jaime nodded wordlessly, and Steve took both of her hands in his, rubbing the palms gently with his thumbs. "Talk to me?"

Jaime shook her head, closing her eyes briefly as though shutting out a bad memory, and when she opened them, her expression was sad but resolute. "Chris did this," she whispered, barely able to believe her own words.

"What?"

"I – I don't know what he was thinking, but...Chris is the one who talked me into resigning."

Steve was sure that Chris, as a long-time CIA man, knew exactly which wheels Jaime's attempted resignation would set into motion. It was a betrayal of the worst possible kind, and it was obvious from her pain-filled expression that Jaime knew it, too. "I am so sorry..." he told her softly, gripping her hands and waiting as he sensed she had more to say.

She did. "He kept saying that they wanted too much from me, that they were taking me for granted, and that I needed to tell them that it wasn't ok. He...set me up...didn't he? Why?"

Steve couldn't bear to see Jaime cry. He perched himself on the arm of the chair, to gently brush away her tears, and she leaned into his chest as she began to sob in earnest. His arms encircled her almost automatically as he tried to absorb her grief and give her some sort of comfort. He pulled her closer as the dam holding her emotions in check finally burst completely and the pain came flooding out. She had no more words, and as she gradually quieted, Steve felt her relax in his arms as her body gave in to the stress and fatigue; Jaime was sound asleep. He lifted her carefully, along with the blanket, and laid her down gently on the bed, easing its covers down and then spreading them over her. He finished tucking her in with a soft, tender kiss on her forehead, then turned out the light and headed back out to the main living area to tend the fire – and to think.

He was still sitting there when, just after sunrise, Jaime came padding down the hall to join him. "Morning..." she said quietly, feeling a little shy after her outburst of emotion the night before. She sat down next to him on the sofa and placed her hand lightly on his arm. "Did you sleep at all?"

"I was...thinking." He nodded toward the little side table, where a fresh, steaming mug awaited her. "I made coffee. When I heard you up and around in there, I poured you some."

"Thank you." After a deep swallow of the cocoa-laced coffee, she looked at him solemnly. His emotions were always something Steve kept close to the vest, but she was finding it even harder than usual to read him. "Steve? I – I'm sorry you had to get dragged into this. It's probably not too late, if you wanna go back. I'll be ok, and -"

"Who did the dragging?" Steve asked with a lopsided grin. "I'm here because I chose to be." He looked deep into Jaime eyes and felt a momentary spark of...something, but quickly pushed the thought away. "Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you in love with Chris?"

Jaime took a deep, quivering breath. "I...don't think so. I mean, I thought I was, but..." her face turned light crimson and she looked away, suddenly seeming to find her coffee extremely fascinating.

"What is it?" Steve probed gently.

"I guess I did have...um...strong feelings for him. I almost thought I loved him, but something kept me from saying it or even fully believing it." Jaime looked up again, caught his gaze and this time, didn't look away. "I couldn't figure it out until – well, until right now. I couldn't commit to Chris, couldn't love him wholeheartedly, because..." Jaime wasn't sure if she could – or even should – say it, but the calm, loving acceptance from Steve's eyes and from his entire being, spurred her on. "Steve, my mind may have forgotten what we shared, how much we meant to each other, but...my heart never did. I couldn't give my heart to Chris because...it already belongs to you."

- - - - - -


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Jaime couldn't believe she'd actually said it, but there it was. She reached up to softly touch Steve's face. "I love _you_," she told him, eliminating any doubt. "Maybe Chris could sense it, and that's why he did...what he did."

"No excuse," Steve said, drawing her a little closer. "He had to realize you wouldn't just willingly go where the NSB wanted to put you; you could've been killed!" He spared Jaime from hearing the list of a hundred and ten different painful ways he'd thought of to make Chris pay, while he'd been sitting up all night, but they were sounding better by the moment. "The NSB doesn't fool around -"

"I figured that out when they shot at us." Jaime snuggled into his arms, amazed by how 'right' it felt. "I meant what I said about you going back. Now – before it's too late."

"No way; we're in this together. I love you, Jaime, and I'm not about to let anyone hurt you – not Williams, Hansen or the NSB."

"What are we gonna do?"

"We need to lie low for awhile. I'd like to touch bases with Oscar, but not at his office. Maybe tonight, after it gets dark, I'll jog into Cardston and see if I can reach him at home." He smiled at Jaime as his fingertips brushed the hair from her eyes. "We won't make any move until I know it's safe."

"I trust you," Jaime said, very softly. She tilted her head just enough to be able to brush her lips across Steve's and then gasped quietly at the jolt of sensation that ran through her. "Are you hungry?" she asked, flustered by the heat the small gesture had created. "I could make you some eggs."

"I'll help you," Steve agreed, "a little later." She looked so beautiful in the early light, and it had been far too long since he'd last held her in his arms. Like a starving man with a plate of prime rib, Steve claimed Jaime's lips slowly and tenderly, savoring every second and deepening the kiss as he felt her mouth and body responding eagerly.

Most men would have scooped her up and carried her off to a nearby bed, but Steve wouldn't let himself exploit her vulnerability; that was Williams' style, not his. When their breath became ragged and their bodies started to crave more, Steve lightened his touch and pulled back. Jaime understood without explanation; she loved him all the more for it.

- - - - - -

Steve forced himself to sit in a booth and drink a third cup of coffee. He figured that a man pacing the floor of a tiny Canadian coffee shop might tend to draw a bit of attention, so he sat tensely, unable to do anything but worry. After several tries, he was still unable to reach Oscar at home. What was happening back in D.C.? Had Oscar been taken into custody, like Chris was? And how much longer would it be before Jaime broke her promise to stay in the cabin and came looking for him, to see what was taking so long? One more try, he decided, and he'd have to go back; no matter how safe and well-hidden her location might be, Jaime – all alone – was extremely vulnerable.

Oscar's private line rang only once. "Steve, is that you?" Oscar asked anxiously.

"It's me."

"Are you alright? Is Jaime alright?"

"We're ok...for now. What's happening there? Burning the midnight oil?"

"They raided my office, looking for any of your private files I might have hidden away."

"Jaime's – and mine, too?" Steve asked. The dead silence on the other end was not a good sign. "Oscar?"

"Just yours, Pal."

"So they know I'm still on planet Earth? And they know I'm helping Jaime?" Steve concluded. "All this trouble for a Fugitive Warrant?"

"It's worse than that, Steve – a lot worse." Oscar cleared his throat and took a deep drag from his cigar. "Seems Chris Williams has been doing some talking."

"Oh no...hasn't he done enough damage? Oscar – he talked Jaime into giving you that resignation."

"He – what?" Oscar thundered. Steve heard the unmistakable sound of Oscar's fist hitting his coffee table. "I wondered about him before, but now I know he's lost his mind!"

"What happened?" Steve asked, already dreading the answer.

"Chris gave a statement to Hansen and Parr, claiming Jaime had called him up to the cabin because she wanted to turn herself in."

"So he wants to play Hero-Boy now?"

"There's more. He said you physically prevented her from doing the right thing, and that you took her away by force."

_"What?"_

"His version – which the NSB is going with, hook, line and sinker at this point – is that you kidnapped Jaime out of jealousy, took her out of the country and away from him...and that you might even try to kill her."

- - - - - -


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"We have to go back," Jaime insisted when Steve told her the news. "Now – tonight."

Steve wrapped her gently in his arms. "At the risk of sounding like I'm keeping you here against your will, not a chance."

"Steve, these are _serious Federal charges! _I'd rather live in their damned zoo than see you shipped off to Leavenworth! Besides, we can't let Chris get away with this!"

"It could all be a trap," Steve pointed out, "to get us to go running back there so they can nab you. Not gonna happen."

"Oscar knows you're innocent, right?"

"I...think so."

"Well, I'm sure he'd help us."

Steve could literally see the light in Jaime's eyes that told him her mind was made up and she'd already moved on to planning her next move. "We're not doing anything rash like going back to Washington. Sweetheart, they'll put you away – and I doubt it'll be in their zoo, now."

"They'll put YOU away if we don't!" Jaime pleaded. "I could at least call Hansen and -"

"No, Jaime."

"And let him know I'm not dead or in any danger," she concluded stubbornly.

"And then you can raise the white flag above your head and say 'Come and get me' – because he'll have that call traced before you finish your sentence."

"Let's not argue," Jaime said softly. "There are better ways to get rid of tension, you know."

Steve grinned. "Is that a fact? Were you thinking of a little ten-mile run, or chopping down a few trees, or -"

Jaime's lips closed over his and precluded any more words. The kiss deepened quickly, and Steve saw a need in her eyes that matched his own, so rather than fight it he picked her up and carried her down the hall. There was a lot of tension to be released, and passion was a much better outlet than arguing, any day.

- - - - - -

Steve woke up the next morning to the smell of bacon and eggs. He found Jaime happily puttering around the little kitchenette, humming to herself as she set two plates on the table. "Good morning!" she said cheerfully, kissing him as she poured his coffee. "Eat hearty, Colonel." She sat down across the tiny table from him, looking extraordinarily pleased with herself. "As soon as you're through," she announced, "we have a plane to catch."

"Huh?"

"Well, I have a plane to catch. You get to be my pilot."

"Jaime..."

"It's all worked out," she said in a happy voice, although she was eying him carefully, hoping he wouldn't be angry. "I – um – took a little jog while you were asleep, and I made a couple of phone calls. We're going back to Washington, and Steve? We're gonna win!"

- - - - - -

"C'mon, admit it – it's a foolproof plan!" Jaime exulted, once they were airborne.

"I don't know about that -" Steve chuckled at the way Jaime stuck out her lower lip in a perfect pout, letting it quiver ever-so-slightly while she made a sad, puppy-dog face at him. "Nothing's completely foolproof, but it's a great plan," he admitted. He reached over to gently caress Jaime's cheek before turning his attention back to the instruments. "And I am so proud of you. Ya done good, Kid."

"Kid? Ha!" Jaime grinned back at him, just the same. "Promise me something?"

"The moon, the stars – anything you want, Sweetheart."

"When Chris falls for it – and he will – don't make this into the Showdown at the OK Corral...?"

"Except that."

"Steve, promise me! Please...?"

"I will make every effort to ensure he gets the justice he so richly deserves," Steve stated with an affirmative nod.

"Somehow, that doesn't make me feel better."

- - - - - -

"I guess they were expecting us," Steve noted as he made his first pass over the OSI's airstrip. "That's one hell of a welcoming committee." In addition to the chopper he needed, Steve could see Oscar's long, black car and two unmarked vans belonging to the NSB. He looked over at Jaime before beginning the descent. "It's not too late to change our minds, you know," he said softly. "Are you sure you wanna do this? I mean, if Chris doesn't buy it or if something goes wrong, Hansen's got you."

"It's gonna work," Jaime insisted. "But...if it doesn't, if something happens, I want you to either get back in the chopper and get away, or just start running and don't stop until you're safe."

"I'm not leaving you behind to twist in the wind all alone."

"I'm a big girl; I can handle it. Please, Steve...?"

Steve took a brief moment to look into her eyes. "I love you," they both said, at exactly the same time, flashing each other very nervous smiles. Steve gave Jaime's hand a quick squeeze and began his landing. The plan seemed foolproof, and it simply had to work; if it failed, there'd be no second chance.

Jaime kissed him for luck before she stepped off the plane. Steve could only watch as Oscar met her on the tarmac, followed close behind by Jack Hansen. Special Agent Gregory and an assistant boarded the plane to fit Steve with a wire while Jaime – with Oscar at her side – got into one of the NSB vans. Steve prayed that the next time he saw her, it wouldn't be through a set of iron bars.

- - - - - -

Jaime was driven to an NSB satellite office, where she was escorted to a phone on an untraceable line. After several deep, calming breaths, she dialed Chris's number. "It's me," she told him in a strong, steady voice.

Chris was stunned. "Jaime? Where are you?"

"I'm here, in DC. I don't wanna run anymore, Chris. I wanna turn myself in, but...I'm scared." Jaime tried to put just the right amount of nervous tension into her words. "Will you – can you help me?"

"Of course, Honey. I'll come and get you and drive you there myself, if you want."

"Can we talk first? I just need to calm down and get my head straight before we do this."

"Sure," Chris told her. "Of course. Where should I meet you?"

Jaime winked at Oscar, letting him know that Chris had taken the initial bait wholeheartedly. "The OSI Building, on the roof. I can be there in ten minutes."

"I'll be there in five, and I'll wait for you. You're doing the right thing, Jaime."

"Thank you." Jaime hung up the phone and grinned at Oscar. "Yep – I am definitely doing the right thing. Too bad Hero Boy doesn't know what that is."

- - - - - -


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Once he'd been notified that Jaime's call was successful, Steve waited fifteen minutes, instead of ten, before hovering over the top of OSI Headquarters in the chopper. Sure enough, Williams was waiting and appeared to be alone. _So far, so good, Jaime, _Steve thought to himself. He quickly set the chopper down on the tiny landing pad and strode confidently toward Chris.

"Austin?" Chris said, frowning angrily. "Where's Jaime?"

Steve stifled the urge to simply knock the jerk off the roof. He was playing a part and the result, if it worked, would be even sweeter. "I overheard the phone call," Steve told him with a growl in his voice. "You don't think I could really let her turn herself in, do you?"

"Where is she?"

Steve shrugged. "I had to stop her. I'm not about to go to prison; I only grabbed her to try and save her. You do understand that, don't you? I couldn't let her ruin everything."

"Steve, what -"

Steve flashed what he hoped would pass for an insane, homicidal grin. "She won't be coming – not today or any other day, either. I made sure of that when I snapped her neck like a tiny little twig."

"What?" Chris's jaw dropped and his eyes grew wide with shock.

"I really have to thank you," Steve added flippantly. "You made it a lot easier when you told Hansen I killed her."

"But you didn't – you hadn't – I mean...you weren't really supposed to do it!" Chris protested.

"Why not?" Steve laughed bitterly. "Once I kidnapped her, was I really supposed to just let her go and take the fall?"

"But you didn't -"

"Didn't what? Take the fall? You're right; I made damn sure of it, too."

"Steve, you were supposed to protect Jaime – keep her safe. How could you -?"

Steve struck while the iron was hot. "Isn't that what you told Hansen? That I took her away by force and was planning to kill her?"

"Well, yeah, but -"

"She's gone now, just like you predicted. Why did you want her to resign in the first place – you had to know it wouldn't be sunshine and roses."

"I wanted to resign, and -"

"And you wanted Jaime to be with you when you went to the NSB's little compound. Is that it?"

"Yeah, but I didn't think you'd really hurt her..."

Jaime leaped silently across the divide between the NSB Building next door and the OSI rooftop, sneaking up behind Chris just in time to join the conversation. "Congratulations, Hero Boy," she said through clenched teeth. "Looks like you're outta the CIA after all – for good." Before Chris could react to seeing Jaime's 'ghost', Jaime took one solid swing that connected with his face and sent him sprawling onto the asphalt rooftop. "You've got a lotta nerve," she seethed, joining Steve with an arm around his waist and smiling as the rooftop suddenly swarmed with dark-suited operatives from four separate government agencies. Oscar led the way, the receiver for Steve's wire still in his hand.

"Your set-up worked half as well as you thought," Jaime said as she and Steve watched Williams being cuffed and taken into custody. "Too bad only one of us is going away, huh?" She turned to Oscar. "I guess this operative's still got a few tricks left up her sleeve. That little note I gave you yesterday..."

"Already been destroyed," Oscar assured her. "Welcome back, Babe."

- - - - - -

"I never really wanted to resign," Jaime explained to Oscar and Hansen, in Oscar's office. Steve hovered nearby, like a morally supportive guard dog.

"What happened?" Oscar asked gently.

"I'd always felt something was missing between Chris and me, and somehow, with all of his prodding and pushing, I got it into my head that it was our careers keeping us from becoming really close. I don't know how I let him convince me; I'm usually not so easily led..."

"She's normally a lot more stubborn than that," Steve added, placing a hand on Jaime's shoulder with a loving squeeze.

"Don't help, Austin," she retorted, grinning. She looked at Hansen and Oscar, wondering if they understood. "I was wrong – that wasn't what was holding me back at all."

"Oh?" Oscar prompted.

"There were feelings in my heart – feelings I didn't even know I had anymore – for someone else." Jaime placed her hand on Steve's, and her entire face glowed when she turned to look at him. "That was what really kept me from committing to Chris."

"Your helping us to nail Williams more than makes up for your momentary lapse of judgment," Hansen told her. "And I am so sorry for allowing you to be turned into Public Enemy Number One before we had a clear picture of what was really going on."

Jaime smiled. "Apology accepted."

Hansen nodded. "Thank you – and I'd better get back to work now. Got a rotten agent to process."

Once he was gone, Oscar rounded the front of his desk to sit closer to his two friends. "I can't quite put my finger on it," he mused, "but something changed between the two of you up in that cabin."

"You might say that," Jaime told him, still smiling.

"So..." Steve added, "maybe a vacation's in order, to celebrate these new changes?"

Oscar nodded. "I'd say that's a great idea. You can have two weeks, but of course, if something comes up -"

"You'll send us a postcard," Steve finished for him.

"Or a carrier pigeon," Jaime added. "Maybe smoke signals would work, or you could send Max to find us, with a note in his collar."

Steve laughed, getting into it. "A skywriter would be fun – or how about Pony Express?"

Jaime shook her head, giggling. "Too fast. Oscar, you could always -"

"I could always say 'I'll see you in two weeks'."

Steve grinned at their boss and friend in his regulation three-piece-suit. He shook the boss's hand, giving the friend just below the surface a conspiratorial wink. "I'd say that's the best plan of all."

END


End file.
